Merry Christmas
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and the gang wakes up on Christmas morning to open the presents under the tree. Merry Christmas!


**This was last year and I forgot to finish it but I got distracted when I was playing Pokémon X. Oh, well. **

**Merry Christmas, guys!**

**Too lazy to put the characters to who they belong to. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following morning of Christmas Day is finally here and everyone in Station Square is getting up to open the presents underneath their tree.

"Friends! Wake up! Wake up!" Cream squealing in the bedroom, waking up her friends, "Santa came! Santa came! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Okay, we're up, Cream. Just give us a minute to stretch" Amy yawned and stretched out her arms.

Espio and Hex are awake too; this was the first time for Hex to enjoy Christmas in Station Square.

"Huh? It's not even January 7th" Hex yawned.

"It's December 25th, silly" Cream giggled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. I'm not in Egypt. Silly me" Hex chuckled, completely forgot.

Espio chuckled a bit.

Few minutes of stretching and rubbing the sand from their eyes, they got out of bed and went into the living room where the Christmas tree is. Well, except for Knuckles since he's been up all night guarding his Master Emerald.

"WAKE UP!" Rouge screamed in his face.

Knuckles woke up.

"GET UP!" Rouge shouted again which scared him.

"AH!" Knuckles screamed.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M UP!" Knuckles groaned.

"Good boy" Rouge chuckled.

Blaze used her flame powers to make the wood on fire in the fireplace. Alex and Katie went into the kitchen to make a couple of hot chocolate milk for everyone.

Underneath the Christmas tree was a pile of presents. And the stockings with the gang's names on it are filled with goodies.

"I'm so excited!" Selene squealed.

"So am I" Gamer said.

"We should all take turns to who should open their presents" Tails suggested, everyone agreed with him.

**(Sonic and Amy)**  
Sonic opened his blue wrapped presents with super speed, feeling happy and excited to what he got for Christmas this year.

"Calm down, Sonikku. Take your time opening the presents" Amy giggled.

"I can't help it" Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes but smiles; Sonic is still the Fastest Thing Alive after all.

Sonic got a brand new Sonic red shoes…in a sneaker style. A Rainbow Dash plush, Sonic Lost World 3ds game, and Xbox One.

Amy got a glittering casual red dress, pink shiny bracelets, Pinkie Pie plush, and red leather boots.

"These are some cool gifts" Sonic said.

"Yeah. This is the best Christmas ever!" Amy squealed.

**(Shadow and Nebula)**  
As soon as Shadow and Nebula have their cup of hot chocolate, it was their turn to open their presents.

"Thanks, Katie" Hex sipped on her hot chocolate.

"You're welcome" Katie said.

Shadow opened his black and red presents. He was hoping that they're not guns this time. As he slowly opens it; it was a black leather jacket with a black arms logo on the side of the sleeve. An Evanescence symbol necklace and upgrade hover shoes.

"Hmph. Not bad" Shadow said.

Nebula got a new 'How To Draw Anime' book, black leather jacket, goth makeup, and Pokemon X 3ds game.

This made her very happy.

**(Silver and Blaze)**  
Silver was eating too much Christmas cookies that Cream made, it was making him feel a bit dizzy.

"Silver, don't eat too much of the cookies. Remember last time?" Blaze said.

"Relax, I'll be fine" Silver said.

Nebula counts down, "3, 2, 1"

Silver's eyes widened, his stomach felt heavy and ready to erupt like a volcano. Nebula quickly used her healing powers on his tummy from causing him to throw up.

"Better?" she asked.

Silver nodded.

As he felt better, he and Blaze opened up their presents. They gasped in happiness at what they got. Silver got a green-blue Nintendo 3DS and Pokemon X video game; Blaze also got a 3DS in purple color and Pokemon Y video game.

They hugged each other in joy.

**(Rouge and Knuckles)**  
"Are you excited, Knuckie?" Rouge said with a flirty tone.

"Yes" Knuckles said.

Rouge opened her present along with him.  
"You sure you don't want any cookies, Mr. Silver?" Cream asked.  
"I'm sure, Cream. But thanks anyways. They were good" Silver said. He drinks a glass of milk since he was thirsty from eating too much cookies.

Rouge chuckled a bit.

Knuckles opened his present; he opened the brown box and inside it was an upgraded knuckle gloves. Strong enough to use the knuckle-like claws to dig underground than his old gloves.

"Sweet" Knuckles chuckled.

As soon as everyone opened their presents, they were all happy. Especially Hex the Cobra for her first time having Christmas in Station Square.

The End.


End file.
